Tisha
Tisha and Saylor are former RED and BLU scouts respectively as they're wives of Saint. He was created by YouTube user: St Scotty Their theme song is Pirate Music - Treasure Map Their combat theme is Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Road to Bowser |-| Tisha= Appearance Tisha is a RED scout wear RED troublemaker's tossle cap as her casual cosmetic. However, Tisha wears pants sometimes besides skirt. With fire armor activation, Tisha wears medieval armor and bolt boy as one of her battle tactics. Origin Tisha isn't always a normal girl. She lives a dark past as she was victim of human trafficking and treated worst by RED thugs in Hoodoo. Desperate to escape, Tisha eventually got forced marriage to Saint after winning the booze competition without knowing the prize. When she learns Saint's true intention on Hoodoo, Tisha convince Saint to rescue the rest of human traffickers preventing them being sold to slavery. Although her aware of Saint's first wife, Saylor, Saint grants her request and began rescue the girls from the same thugs she got kidnapped to. Eventually, Saint takes out the RED thugs with help of Saintville but losing one of their victim, Cheshire when he learns that she had committed suicide before they raided the base. After the rescue, Saint allows her to set free. However, Tisha unable to decided the place she need to got. Eventually, Saylor convinces Saint to take her in-exchange of tagging Tisha as dynamic duo. Saint agrees with Saylor and the rest of the girls are sending them to Council of Order for taking them home while taking Tisha as wife. Personality and Behavior Under the member of Saintville, Tisha is excellent hunter and valuable members in which explained by Saylor. For her casual time, Tisha hangs out with Saylor and hunting animals for survival training. As for combat, Tisha often hot-headed and competitive as she always want challengers to take on both at the same time. Despite her hot-headed fighter, Tisha always stay as team player when she's fighting with Saylor and often sync her attack for better chance of winning streak. Powers and Abilities Tisha's main power is fire magic. As fire mage, Tisha can create fire balls, constrict her foe with fire seal, etc. Her fire ball is so good Tisha enable to increase size for further damage. However, she often rely on aggressive offense, which is why Tisha ended up learning to use fire armor to gradually increase her durability. Her fire armor is her main defensive ability and strong enough to stop blades, bullets or any piercing object. Although her armor is not invincible, but it's made her unable to penetrated by any weapons from tougher freaks.Even if the opponent attempt to attack her at unarmored area, her fire aura protected her unarmored as long as her fire armor is casted. Tisha may have telepathy, but her telepathy isn't as strong as Saylor and enable to catch herself off-guard by experience telepathic user. Magic aside, Tisha carries sharpened volcano fragment for close combat and cutting on the limbs while stopping the blood. Although she's clearly not as strong as tougher Freaks, but she is strong enough to overpower Porkgineer within a fury of punches. Faults and Weaknesses Under her magic capacity, Tisha has limit and her fire magic can be weaken by both water magic or elements surpass fire, such as lightning, ice, magma or even hellfire. Not to mention, Tisha is so weaken by water magic, she can't even swim due to her fire magic effects. Besides that, her hot-headed and aggressive approach usually predictable and often get herself wide-open against tactician fighter. In addition, she usually unable to survive on her own and rely on teamwork. |-| Saylor= Appearance Saylor is a BLU scout wearing Bounty Hat and Cool Cat Cardigan. Under one of her power-up, she wears BLU cadet visor for increase precision projectile Origin Saylor is a lightning magician stationed with BLU at Mountain Lab. Although there's no much information about her life, but they only know Saylor is one of the best magician and sent to fight against RED base. During her raid, RED team almost win their hand with help of thugs and assassins, but BLU are rescued by Saintville from RED team. Afterwards, Saylor began dating their leader, Saint and become his wife. Thus leaving BLU team for her journey as outlaws. Personality and Behaviour Cool-headed, calm and collective, Saylor is the best tactician in the team. She's often studies her opponent strength and weakness in the battle to determine whether she could defeat them. In her spare time, she always reading novels and spell book for studying other elements. At the same time, Saylor is a loving wife as she tends Saint's injuries before resuming the battle. As team player, Saylor guides often for attack as dynamic duo with Tisha. Powers and Abilities As lightning magician, Saylor can channel her spell through lightning magic. Under lightning user, she can summon lightning ball for long range projectile and increase her accuracy with Cadet Visor. Without her range, Saylor is a skill strategist and fencer as she wields lightning blade (Blue Three-Rune Blade). Saylor also posses telepathy but unlike Tisha, Saylor's telepathy is strong enough to perform mind blast and exploit weakness by entering their mind. Her telepathy is so strong, she can link her power with lightning magic through spell cast. Thus became twice effective than her normal attack. Faults and Weaknesses Although Saylor is skilled strategist, she's often getting trouble when facing aggressive opponent, which explain why she needs Tisha to buy enemy sometimes long enough for Saylor to come up with the plan. Saylor is also often let her guard down when Saint or Tisha is either injured or pinned by their enemy, which usually ended up clouded her judgement and easily taken away her intellectual advantage. By the creator Meet the dynamic duo, Tisha & Saylor Raid of 5Gorge - part 2 New Era Emerges New Era Emerges: Prologue New Era Emerges: Chapter 2 Trivia *Marriage between Saint and Tisha is reference to Matt Horner and Mira Han from Starcraft 2. *Despite their marriage oddity to Saint, Tisha and Saylor able to manage themselves more than teammates. *The role of Tisha and Saylor are similar to Bob and Bob as pair of Scouts except Tisha and Saylor are pirates and married to the same guy. Fun fact: They are also their ideal opponents if they meet heads to heads. *Tisha and Saylor is is first introduce as co-Freaks. *After New Era Emerges, Tisha & Saylor gain their new abilities in further storyline. Thus will be evolved to Lightning Bruiser as duo but equally Jack of-all stats as individuals. Gallery Tisha & Saylor concept.jpeg|Tisha (left) & Saylor (right) concept design Tisha's ultimate fireball.jpeg|Tisha's charged up her fireball Saylor's Powerful technique.jpeg|Saylor charges up her lightning ball through her lightning sword. Category:Magicians Category:Chaotic Neutral Beings Category:Scouts Category:Pirates Category:Blade Users Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Freaks Made by St Scotty